Minako's Ungrateful Reflection
by MiniRaye
Summary: Once Minako is accepted at a prestigious modelling agency, the tension rises, as she finds herself face to face with an eating disorder that could be the end of her.
1. The Letter

Arriving at the usual hangout, Minako arrived fashionably late as always. She was a weary, tired, school girl as she slowly sauntered towards her friends. The last thing she wanted to do was go see her friends, but she had promised to meet up with them after school. "I just can't stand to hear another one of those letters," she thought bitterly, as she approached the table.

"Minako-chan!" Usagi chimed happily. Suddenly seeing Minako's lack of enthusiasm, a look of concern swept over her face. "Minako-chan? What's wrong?" Usagi always had a luck of indepth feelings of others. She would be the first one to know if something's bothering her friends; but the last to figure out a simple math equation.

The girls set their books aside, and looked at Minako intently. It was true, the girl who once had bouncy, blonde hair, suddenly seemed oddly limp. Her eyes were dull and empty, when they were usually filled with laughter and joy. Yes, they all knew that there was something wrong with Minako; something that really drained the life out of her.

Minako played a weak smile, as she slowly slipped an enveloppe to the middle of the table.

Ami's eyes widened, as she murmured, "Oh, it's from the modelling agency."

The girls filled with understanding, shifting in their seats uncomfortably; except for Usagi, the one who was always just a bit slow. "Ah, it's the response!" Usagi laughed, as she opened the enveloppe happily. The girls shot her glares of warning, trying to somehow develop some sort of telepathy with the odango haired girl. Simply entranced with the letter, Usagi skimmed over the formalities, and spotted the middle of it. "Ohh.." she mumbled, as she caught a glimpse of Minako's look of lost hope.

Minako's faced dropped, as she said barely above a whisper, "That makes it the seventh rejection.. What a record." She slowly slid her face into her hands, as she started sobbing.

Usagi snickered as she whispered, "Who ever said it was a rejection?"

Minako's body jolted up, as she tried to understand what her friend was telling her.. Usagi's face displayed a wide grin, as she nodded with excitement. "You made it, Minako-chan!" Minako simply gaped, with her jaw nearly hitting the table.

The girls squealed with delight, as Minako shrieked with all her might. Lucky for her, there were not many people near them. Makoto slapped Minako on the back and said, "Congratulations! I knew you would make it!"

Minako bounced in her seat, as she shimmered with pure and utter radiance. She looked over to Rei, who was laughing at Minako's reaction to the whole thing.

"That means I got in, minna!" Minako cried, as the girls chuckled and nodded, each eager to read the letter of acceptance themselves. "I never thought I'd see the day!"

Rei smiled and replied, "We all knew you could do it, Minako-chan. You just have to believe in yourself too."

Minako leapt from her seat and hugged each and every one of her friends. "Thank you," she sighed, as tears streamed down her face. "Thank you all." She looked outside through the window, seeing the world in a different perspective than she did just moments before. The tangerine moon was setting, as she knew that there was a whole new horizon awaiting for her.

(more to come..)


	2. Not Perfect Enough

"Did you hear the news?" Michiru whispered softly, the brisk air blowing through her hair.

"Yes," Haruka replied, keeping her eyes on the road. She flicked her sandy blonde hair behind her ear, raising her sunglasses from her eyes. She turned to Michiru. "What do you think about it?"

Michiru knitted her brows in concentration, as she pursed her lips together. "It's hard to say, really. There's part of me that wants to encourage her, and tell her to reach for the stars." She turned to Haruka. "She'd be able to make it with that pretty little face of her's."

Haruka smirked as she said, barely above a whisper, "I know who's prettier."

Michiru blushed and turned her face to the road. "Then there's that other part of me that's sure that she shouldn't do it because, well.."

"She's a senshi," Haruka finished. She nodded. "I don't like it. Minako has a responsibility to fulfill as a warrior of Venus; I don't think she should just throw away something as important as that for some silly modelling career." She sighed, her shoulders drooping. "She needs to know that."

Michiru snapped her head at Haruka's direction, her eyes with a glint of anger. "Don't you dare, Haruka."

Haruka grinned as she nodded. "Hai, Michi."

- - - -  


When Minako arrived at home, she saw a boquet of flowers left in front of her bedroom door. Minako slowly picked it up, as she inhaled the wonderous scent of red roses. She then realized there was a box of chocolates next to it, as she squealed with delight to examine what type they were. "Creamy milk chocolate," she whispered. "My favourite!"

"A sweet for my sweet," a manly voice stated, as a handsome, white cat slipped from around the corner.

"Oh, Artemis," Minako squealed, as she held her cat in her hands, and kissed it's forehead. "Arigatou."

The cat smiled as he responded, "No problem. I heard the good news."

Minako set down the cat, as she opened the door to her room. "Isn't it great?!" she shrieked, as she placed the chocolates on her desk, along with the flowers. "I've always wanted to be an idol, you know? And now is my big break!"

Artemis hopped onto the bed and nodded quietly.

"Ooooh, the possibilites are endless, Artemis!" Minako spun around in circles, her eyes turning into pools of dreams. "Maybe I'll become a star like I've always wanted to. Or an actress of a blockbuster hit!"

"Sailor Venus is a star too," Artemis replied, looking down in shame, scolding himself for mentioning what he promised he wouldn't.

Minako's smile faded from her face as she looked at Artemis. "I know, I know, I really shouldn't be doing this." She sat down beside her cat, and stroked his back fondly. "But a girl can have _some_ fun, can't she?" She smiled a weak smile, trying to convince herself as well.

Artemis purred in agreement, as the two sat in silence, reflecting on the events.

- - - -  


"C'mon, Minako-chan, we don't have all day!" Makoto hollered.

Minako's eyes filled with delight as she entered the next clothing store. "Oooh, Mako-chan, I need to find just the right outfit for the audition!" She picked up a blue, summer dress and held it up to her body.

Makoto shook her head, as she followed Minako around the store like a lost puppy dog. "I suppose.. but did we need to go to _every_ store?" She looked down at her feet regretfully, wishing she had a pair of comfy, soft slippers right now.

"Like I said, Mako-chan, it has to be _perfect_!" A green skirt caught her attention, as she held it up in front of her legs.

Makoto shook her head once again, commenting absentmindedly, "Green's not your colour."

Minako's eyes smiled with understanding, as she murmured, "You're a genius!"

Makoto cocked and eyebrow, as she tried to understand what she was getting at. "I already know that, but, remind me.. How am I a genius?"

Minako laughed a high pitched, girlish laugh that made Makoto cringe. "That's my laugh for the audition. Not too bad, right?"

Makoto sighed as she said, "You're modelling, since when will you have to talk or laugh?"

The blonde haired girl jumped to a silky, orange dress as she declared, "I found it!"

"Finally," Makoto mumbled, as she glomped towards her friend. "Why did I even agree to come?" she thought to herself.

As if sensing Makoto's thoughts, Minako smirked and said, "Usa's out with Mamoru-san; Ami-chan's studying, and Rei-chan has to clean the temple."

Makoto nodded, sadly remembering all of these events. "That's a nice one, Minako-chan. Orange looks great on you."

Minako winked as she simply said, "I know." She flipped through the dress sizes, frowning in disappointment. "They don't have my size," she thought to herself, as she found that the largest size they had was, oddly enough, a 4. "Damnit, I'm a 6," she pouted.

"Pardon me?" Makoto asked, stepping up next to Minako.

"Nothing, nothing," Minako smiled, as she unhooked the 4 from the rack. It was a beautiful dress, even Makoto could see it. The length was perfect for Minako, the end of the dress just barely grazing the floor. It had two slits up the sides, both ending around mid-theigh. It had spaghetti straps that were so thin and fine, it was hard to even notice it was there. The top of the dress was very fitted, as it tied crosswise at the back. Minako fell in love with it, even before trying it on. She raced to the dressing rooms, as Makoto thankfully sat on a chair.

Quickly undressing, Minako was anxious to see how she looked in this gorgeous dress. She had lots of trouble fitting into the waist, as her stomach bulged out from the dress from being too small. The back of the dress was practically glued to her buttocks; and she was afraid to move, because she might have ripped the slits a bit higher than it was supposed to. The straps dug into her chest, as she nearly cried out in pain, looking at herself in the mirror. It was a horrible sight; the dress was much too small for her; she looked like a whale stuck in a fish tank.

"So?" Makoto inquired outside, curious to see the stunning beauty.

"Uhh," Minako started, unsure of what to do, "I just forgot! I have these perfect shoes to go with it at home, so I can't show you the dress unless I have the shoes!"

Makoto burst out laughing as she replied, "You're funny.. Now c'mon, let's see the dress."

Minako yelled back in a fierce tone of voice, "I'm serious, Mako-chan!"

There was a long silence as Minako could almost picture Makoto's eyebrow rising. "Alright then."

Minako sighed with relief, as she sucked in her stomach once more, to slither out of the dress. Once changed and finished, she gave one last longing look at the dress as they left the store. "What are you so worried about?" Makoto inquired, noticing the sad look on her friend's face. "You'll get it sometime this week, won't you?"

Minako painted a smile as she replied, "Of course." She blinked back the tears that were stinging her eyes. _Of course_.


	3. Just Once..

After the long and grueling day at the mall, Minako's feet felt like they'd gone through hell and back. She collapsed on the bed with a lazy sort of motion. She just lay there for several moments, letting her feet relax, hanging off the bottom of the bed. "Oii, my body hurts everywhere," she moaned, as rubbed her feet tenderly. Artemis, sadly enough, wasn't around to comfort her and caress her with his back like he always did when she was sore. Minako smirked and decided that his chocolates were the next best thing.

Happily bouncing off the bed, she reached for the box of chocolates, as she heard a ferocious growl come from her stomach. "Hai, I'm hungry too," she giggled, as she patted her stomach. Leaving all her worries behind, she pigged out on the belgian sweets, savoring each piece to their full potential. She was very surprised when she found out that she had finished the whole box in one, simple sitting. She pouted, still wanting more. She tossed the empty box aside, as she stepped off the bed. Consequently, she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. She blinked a couple of times, inspecting her form. She quickly stripped of her clothes, and stood before the long mirror. She sighed and groaned; pinched and proded; just up to the time when her skin was red from all the examining. Minako sobbed, discovering that awful little pouch forming on her belly.

She lay on her bed, naked to the world; still pure and untouched. Then, a thought occurred. A strange one really, but it made Minako think twice. "Perhaps.." she trailed off. Giving a longing glance to her personal bathroom, she considered her options. Standing up one last time at the mirror, she decided. Minako walked into the bathroom and shut the door behind her; doing something she never thought she'd do in her whole life.

- - - -  


"Ooh, Minako-chan, did you lose some weight?" Usagi inquired, examining her friend in her bathing suit. It had been about two weeks since Makoto and Minako last went shopping, and all the friends decided that they needed and earned a day of luxury for swimming, after that final exam of the semester.

"You're right, Usagi-chan, she does look a bit trimmer," Ami added, as she inspected Minako's theighs admiringly.

Minako beamed, and replied, "You really think so?"

"Oh, of course!" Makoto said, poking Minako's bare belly. "You practically have no fat on that body of your's at all!"

_Only practically?_ Minako thought to herself with despair.

"With that body of your's, I think that the guys are gonna start to look twice at you rather than Rei-chan!" Usagi laughed, as Rei shot her in icy glare.

"You definitely look awesome in that bikini, Minako-chan," Rei aggreed, with a bit of jealousy in her voice. "What did you do?"

Minako blushed, and replied, "It's my little secret."

The girls shrugged, and climbed into the pool happily.

"My my my, what are these stunning beauties doing all alone without company of a man?" a voice declared from around a corner. "I suppose I'll just have to do it myself," the voice added sarcastically.

"Mamo-chan!" Usagi squealed, as she was ready to get out of the pool to embrace her boyfriend.

"Hold up, Usako, I have a treat for you girls," he said, a sweatdrop forming above his head. From behind his fit and muscular back, he pulled out five ice cream cones, each of the girls' favourite ice cream flavour. The girls all laughed and shrieked with happiness, as they climbed out of the pool with entusiasm.

"A vanilla for Ami-chan," Mamoru started, passing the ice cream out selflessly, "Double chocolate for Rei-chan; Mint chocolate chip for Makoto-chan; Strawberry Swirl for my Usako, and, of course, chocolate chip cookie dough for Minako-chan." He smiled, as he gave the last ice cream cone to the blonde haired girl.

Minako smiled polietly, though wasn't too sure what to do with it. "I can't eat this," she thought with disgust, as she examined her friends devouring it with hunger. Slowly, but surely, she licked the ice cream, unsure of all this fat content. Then, she recognized that familiar taste of chocolate chip cookie dough, and along with the rest of the girls, slurped it up greedily. They laughed and giggled, and made fun of how messy they each looked. Minako didn't remember the last time she had so much fun. Once they were all finished, they lay on the lawn chairs, relaxing and making the most of their short break after the exams.

Wiping the ice cream off her chin, Minako excused herself, and smiled gratefully at Mamoru.

Makoto watched her friend walk off, somewhat in a hurry. "Hmm, that's strange," she thought to herself. "Straight to the bathroom.." Without a second thought to it, she turned back to her friends with a grin.


	4. Has the Sky Shed its Final Tears?

Minako flushed the toilet quickly, hearing someone's footsteps approaching her bedroom washroom. She grabbed a bunch of toliet paper, and wiped her mouth, and grabbed a mint from the package she had conveniently left on her bathroom sink.

"Minako-chan?" a familiar voice called.

"Coming!" the blonde girl replied, hoping and praying that her breath didn't smell like that awful stomach acid odor; and that that painful burning feeling in her throat would go away.

"Where are you?" the voice called again, the footsteps around her bedroom.

"Hai, right here!" she replied, opening the door to the bathroom. _Oh, Makoto_, Minako thought to herself. _You always show up at the worst times_.

Makoto spun around, facing her friend, smiling. She recognized that radiant smile of Minako's, and it was what she came her looking for. "I thought you were feeling a bit down lately, so I figured I might as well treat you."

Minako raised an eyebrow, as she had a questioning look on her face. "Mind explaining, Mako-chan?"

She giggled, extending her arm to her best friend, revealing a basket full of Minako's favourite cookies.

Her face turned a disgusting green, as she quietly took it polietly. _Oh good God no_, she thought with a familiar gagging feeling coming up her throat.

Makoto looked at her friend with disappointment. "I thought.. you liked them.."

Minako turned to her friend, and embraced her with a hug. "I do. Arigatou."

Makoto smiled a weak smile, but still knew that something was very wrong. She couldn't exactly place it, but there had been something off with Minako's attitude lately. And she had been losing weight at a rapid pace. As Makoto hugged back, she cringed, feeling her friend's ribs through her clothes. "Minako.." she started, as she let go of the confused girl. "When's your audition again?"

She beamed, as she declared, "Two days from now!"

Makoto nodded, as she politely inquired about the dress.

"The one we saw at the mall the other day?" Minako asked, positive that it was the one she was talking about. "I got it just the other day! It's gorgeous, Mako-chan; it seems to accentuate everything about me! I'll be a winner for sure!" And with that, she winked at her friend, and pulled out the dress.

Makoto painted a smile on her face, making sure that her friend doesn't detect any suspicions. She asked the hold it herself, and Minako agreed without hesitation. Makoto slyly felt the dress, making a quick glance at the size. She gasped, and dropped the dress to the floor.

"Mako-chan?"

Makoto quickly shook that thought from her head and smiled. "I have to go, Mina-chan." _A size zero?!_ She grabbed her bookbag, and quickly ran out of the room, yelling behind her, "Enjoy the cookies!"

Still just a bit dazed and confused, Minako sat on the bed, next to the basket of cookies. She smiled at the generosity of her friend, but frowned at all that fat content involved. She remembered a time when she first baked this type of cookies with Makoto. She didn't even take a glance at how much calories were in each cookie, but now she wished she had.

The scent of the ravashing cookies filled her room, as Minako debated on whether or not to devour it like old times. The smell was torturing her like a cat with a ball of yarn. Giving a look at her mirror, she turned away in disgust. With a face full of regret and sadness, she tossed the basket of cookies in the garbage.

- - - -  


Makoto walked home by herself, clutching the second present she had wished to give Minako, close to her heart. It had started to rain; but only lightly; and Makoto welcomed the storm that she predicted to come. The sky had turned a menacing black, and dark clouds circled overhead. This was the least of Makoto's worries, however. Makoto slowly looked at her second surprise that she had intened to give her best friend. It was a picture album of the two. _Oh, Minako-chan_, she thought to herself. _Ever since the day we met, I knew that we would be great friends. I didn't know, however, that we would be the best of friends._ She smiled weakly, flipping through the pages. Each page had a picture of the two, with a cute little caption underneath. Makoto sat on a nearby bench, and didn't even think about being soaked. After looking at all the newly drenched pictures, she closed the album softly, holding her head in her hands; her elbows on her knees. And a drop fell on the album. But it wasn't one of the sky's tears. _Minako.._


	5. 

Minako deliberately avoided her friends that day. It was the day before the audition, and she couldn't believe how much she had been eating, when she should have been preparing for the big event. Her day plan was all set in front of her, and she knew that it was going to be a busy day, full of confusion and frustration; she was prepared for that though. Giving a disgusted look at the mirror, she pinched that tiny bit of flesh from the sides of her stomach. "Some soldier of Venus," she thought to herself, "Venus is beauty, not.. this." She shuddered, gathering her clothes and duffel bag for the gym.

Taking the bus to the local gym wasn't exactly all as easy as she thought it'd be. She noticed that Rei was on the bus as well, but managed to sneak by her with her gym suit on, and her hair tied up in a high ponytail. She hid herself behind a newspaper, as she stole glances at the raven haired beauty. She shot a look of envy towards her friend, yearning to be that gorgeous. Sensing someone examining her, Rei turned her head, only finding a strange looking girl at the back of the bus with the newspaper upside down. Not thinking much of it, she rolled her eyes to the stupidity of mankind, and got off the bus to leave to school.

As Minako arrived at the gym, she was surprised to see that not many people were there. Realizing that it was Friday, she thought that it would be packed, and she would be fighting off people for the stair master or the treadmill. She shrugged, simply congratulating herself for skipping school for some major fitness. Hours passed, as well as cds in her discman. She brought over ten cds, almost listening to every single one of them by the end of her session. She felt as if she went on each of the machines five times over, never giving out. There was times when she felt herself go dizzy, but she shook herself out of it and chugged her water. It was getting dark out, and she went into the change room. She stripped of her clothes, and, as a force of habit now, examined herself in the mirror. Her bangs were clinging to her forehead, and her ponytail laid limp. But still, her body was beautiful. At least, that's what Minako thought as she climbed into the shower stall.

- - - -  


The doorbell rang bright and early in the morning, as Minako was already prepared for the audition. She was rather surprised at the unexpected visitor, but skipped down the stairs happily in any case. She was in a bubbly and enthusiastic mood, and wouldn't let anything bring her down. It was a rather sunny and wonderous day, the sun just peaking out from the hills and valleys, spreading it's kisses to the world.

"Mako-chan!" Minako declared, as she opened the door with delight. "What are you doing here?"

Makoto smiled a rather weak smile, and embraced her friend.

Minako raised an eyebrow in curiosity, wondering why her friend didn't seem as light hearted as she usually was. "What's bothering you?"

Makoto released and shook her head, hiding her face from her friend. "Gomen, it's nothing. I just needed to.. talk to you."

Minako squinted her eyes in a bit of confusion, not exactly catching on. "Alright.." She sat her friend down on the couch, as she walked to the kitchen to get some drinks. "My parents are still on vacation right now, Mako-chan, so don't worry about them listening in as they always do." She giggled, as she poured the iced tea into Makoto's glass. "They're crazy like that."

Makoto from the other room, folded her hands together as she mumbled, "I was actually hoping your parents would listen in on this conversation."

"What?" Minako inquired from the kitchen, not being able to catch what her friend said. She walked back to the living room, giving her friend the iced tea.

"Oh, nothing," Makoto replied, sipping her iced tea gingerly. _How do I start?_ she wondered, as she felt a lump in her throat form. She cleared it and asked, "So are you looking forward to this afternoon?"

Minako beamed, and radiated her light in the room. "Oh, am I ever, Mako-chan!" She gleamed, almost; leaving Makoto smiling, as much as she couldn't help it. "The shimmer and glamour of it all; I can only imagine what it'll be like! I just hope I'll get in!"

Makoto smiled and replied, "Of course you will, we all believe in you."

Minako nodded as she sat back in her seat. "So what brings you here anyways?"

Makoto drew in a deep breath and was just about to talk, when the phone rang. "Gomen," Minako commented in a hurry, as she rushed to the telephone. "Moshi moshi!"

Makoto sat back in her couch, as she focused her energy on how she would tell Minako. _This is outrageous_, she thought to herself. _I'm out of my mind, thinking that she..._ Makoto chuckled to herself, and blushed in embarrassment. _What a foolish idea_.

Minako ran back into the room in a sweat, and Makoto sat upright in alarm. "What is it, Minako?"

"It's the agency!" she replied in a shrill voice. "The audition's been moved up. It's in an hour, Mako-chan!" She clutched her hair in confusion, and swirled around. "Take it easy, Minako-chan," Makoto commented, as she slowly got up from her seat. Minako's vision started to blur, as she clutched onto the couch for support.

"Minako-chan!" Makoto shouted, as she ran to her friend, watching her fall to the ground in a cold sweat.


	6. 

(Now in a different style, the rest of the story is going to be written in Minako's point of view)

Heavy lids seemed to be my gateway to slumber and awareness. I couldn't stand being asleep; it seemed to be my only true enemy that I wasn't able to conquer. Sleeping is a time of stillness and silence. You can't control what's happening to you when you sleep, and you wouldn't be able to stop it. And romantic and enchanted dreams can turn into nightmares with a simple switch of perspective. I've always felt this way, even when I was a child. So as I woke up from my fainting spell, I couldn't even believe where I was. The hospital. Tubes were placed into my arms and I was lying down in a small, uncomfortable bed. The walls were as light and blue as it could get, making you look twice to see whether or not it was white. And Makoto. She was sitting by my side with surprised and concerned eyes.

"Minako-chan," she murmured, as she leaned towards me and my droopy eyelids.

"Makoto," I started with a light and strained voice. I began to sit up, "What happened?"

Makoto smiled, as she knew that I was starting to come about. The relief in her eyes made me feel more comfortable and relaxed. There was always something about her that I knew I could always trust. Something.. earthly.

"You fainted, Mina-chan. Right there in the middle of your living room," Makoto explained, as she placed my hand in her's. The warmth was welcoming, and her familiar fingers entertwined with mine. "I was so worried, I didn't want anything to happen to you."

I grinned lopsidely, still a little dazed from all that was happening. "Did I really faint?" I asked.

Makoto chuckled, as she nodded. "You did, Sleeping Beauty."

A smile crawled onto my face as I felt a little drowzy. "I hope I'll be okay for the auditions, Mako-chan."

Makoto blinked in confusion, as her smile was erased as quickly as it came. "Minako-chan," she started, as she leaned back a little bit, uncomfortable in her seat. "The auditions are over."

I stared at her, my grin fading away slowly. "What?"

"You fainted this morning," she explained, as she gave me a reassuring squeeze of her hands. "And this afternoon was the auditions. You've been out like a light today, so you --"

"-- what time is it?" I interrupted.

"It's 7 in the evening, Minako-chan," Makoto replied.

A rage of fury burned inside of me, as I attempted to comprehend what I was being told. Slowly it all began to make sense to me, as I burned my eyes into Makoto's. I snatched my hand away from her's in haste, and gave her the harshest look I've ever gave someone before. Then, in all my rage, I spoke in the coldest of voices, "Get.. out."

Makoto knitted her eyebrows in confusion, as her eyes started to water up. "Minako-chan --"

"Just get out," I interrupted, my anger growing inside of me. How dare she claims authority of my life, and take away my only chance of actually achieving my modelling career. How dare she take so much away from me. Who the hell does she think she is anyways?

Makoto started to get up from her seat, as she hid her face from mine. She lay something on the chair, but I didn't catch what it was. I just kept on staring at her with dagger eyes. She looked at me one last time, and stood at the door. "Minako-chan --"

"GET THE HELL OUT!" I shrieked, clutching the bed sheets in my hands. Makoto stepped out of the door sadly, as I thought I saw her back leap from a sob.

I sat back in bed and stared at the ceiling, letting those sandpaper tears burn my cheeks. My only chance at becoming a model. And Makoto blew it. I closed my eyes and caressed my hands where Makoto's were just a few moments ago. Never again would I let her touch me; her skin is poison to my flesh. I sobbed, as I was torn in two. There was still that horrid part of me that moured for Makoto, and the other that yearned to spit in her face. Denying all factors, I lay back in bed, and drifted back into the nightmares of hatred.


	7. 

Days seemed like hours after that. I wasn't able to differ one day from the next; and I could've been mistakened weeks with days easily. I honestly hadn't a clue what was going around me. All I heard were murmurs of loved ones around my bed at times, with concerned tones to their usual singsong voices. I was much too exhausted to even flutter my eyelids open when I heard them, and I usually fell back into my slumber. Many a time did I hear sweet Usa's voice; close to me. Her lips brushed my forehead on several occassions, as I wanted to smile, but didn't have the strength to. Ami's sounds were scribbles and scratches on paper, and I recognized them easily through my few moments of consciousness. She was obviously studying by my side, and it meant a lot to me. I presumed she slept by my side as well. Rei had said nothing during the rare time I was able to distinguish voices and sounds. Oddly enough, however, I sensed her presense. I didn't need to hear her voice to know she was there, I just felt it. Makoto was there as well, though there was still that part of me that despised her at the moment. She didn't speak either, but I felt her teardrops sometimes land on my hand, then quickly swiped away by her soft hands. More than anything I wanted to wake, but, as useless as I was, I didn't.

Apparently it was about a week until I gained full consciousness. It wasn't any of my close friends that were by my side when I awoke, but rather, it was Michiru. It took me by surprise, though she smiled a warm grin as she noticed my eyelids opening.

"My, how I've wanted to see those beautiful pair of eyes once again," she softly said, bringing her chair closer to me.

I was fully awake by that time, and I didn't even attempt to sit upright, I simply remained lying down. "Michiru-san.."

"Hush, little one, you're exhausted," she replied, as she caressed my cheek. "You've had a rough time, now haven't you?"

I nodded quitely and slowly.

She chuckled, and folded her hands on her lap. "I've been drawing you, you know."

My eyes widened in surprise. "Really?"

"Hai," she whispered. She propped up the sketch book she had on her lap to show me her picture. It was me, surely enough, sleeping peacefully. There were no colours, but rather it was only shaded in black and white. "This is only one of the many I drew," she added.

"Can I see the others?" I inquired, curious to see her incredible artwork.

Michiru flipped over the page, displaying a beautiful, colourful portrait of me, my hair in the wind, and my eyes vibrant and blue. She flipped the page again, showing me one staring down at my hands, this one half coloured, and half black and white. "Why are some coloured, and some not?" I asked.

Michiru closed the book quietly, and stared into my eyes. "The coloured ones were to demonstrate the happiness and sincerity you had. The black and white ones were when you became dull and fake."

Those word stung, and I felt my eyes water, but I made sure not to let them show. "I see," I replied, and turned over to my side.

"Minako," Michiru started, as she cleared her throat, "I know what you're going through because I went through it myself." She paused, as I turned back to face her, intrigued by what she just said. "I was about your age, only a couple years ago. I was to showcase my art, and to play my violin. I just met Haruka too," she added, and winked. "There was so much pressure on me, and stress as well. I couldn't handle it, and the only solution that came to me was my appearance. For some strange reason, I thought that people might reject my artwork, and my music if they didn't like the artist and musician." She bowed her head to her lap, almost ashamed to talk about it. "Throwing up after meals, striving to become the girl with the perfect body, anything and everything.. I wanted to become. Haruka stopped me just in time before I could make any more mistakes, or do anything more drastic. I recovered over time, though it took a while." She raised her eyes back to mine once more. "It hurts, doesn't it?"

I nodded, relieved that there was someone who understood me. "Sometimes you can't be perfect, Minako. Everyone has their faults, and no one will ever _be_ perfect. You must accept yourself for who you are, or you'll never live. If you keep on doing what you're doing now, you're going to find yourself one day, crippled and worn, sobbing that you lost the only thing you strived for your whole life: your beauty."

Hot, wet tears started to drip down my cheeks carefully, as I couldn't hold them in any longer.

"You have so much more, Minako," Michiru smiled, and brushed away my tears. "Don't throw it away."

Michiru stood up from her chair, and picked up her sketch book. She started to leave the room, and stood at the doorway for a quick second. She left without a moment's notice, closing the door behind her quietly.

There was so much to think about, now that I was awake and able to think properly. My mind wandered to several different places, as I realized that the time was about midnight. Thinking it was odd that Michiru visited at such a late time, a book caught my attention near my bed. It was that thing that Makoto left behind after the fight. Curious, I bent over to see what she had dileberately left. I placed it on my lap, as I opened up the cover. Once again, tears stained my cheeks, as a lump in my throat formed. Flipping through the pages slowly, the tears didn't stop, and they flowed more freely. _Oh, Makoto.._ I lay down, feeling a little sleepy, clutching the present close to my heart. _An album full of memories.._ Darkness blanketed me. However, it wasn't an enemy as I had always felt in the past, but rather, a new friend. Many hard days were going to be presented to me, I just know it. And it'll take strength and perserverance to survive. I'll be able to make it. I know I can. With my determination, love, and these grateful reflections of me that stares back through these photos.

THE END


End file.
